It Ends Tonight
by Sathlorian
Summary: What happens when Zim is told about his mission? with his entire world turning upside down, he has nothing left nothing more to hold onto. rated T for suicide. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Ok people, this is my very first fic, so, if it stinks, OH WELL!

Read it any way! I'm the author! You no likey, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Invader Zim does not belong to me. He belongs to Jhonen Vasques.

This ficy is kinda sad. I'm so negative.

Well, here goes nothing!

It Ends Tonight

Chapter one: When Times Change

The bell rang through the halls, marking the end of the school day. The students of Ms. Bitters class stampeded through the door. " ARGH! Stupid STINK BABYS! LET ZIM PAAASSS! " He hissed angrily, as the students stomped on him on their way out the door.

" Zim!" He heard the voice of His arch enemy sneer at Him. Zim stood up, apparently unamused at the Dib human behind Him. " I don't have time to chase you around Dib! I have better things to do" Then he walked off, leaving a confused Dib in the empty hallway.

**Close to Zim's house. . . .**

Zim ran as fast as His weak Irken anatomy could take him. Knocking down a little girl, the mail man, and a lady watering her lawn in the process. He was going so fast he didn't notice he was only a few feet from his door." whooOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHH! " CRASH! He smacked right into the front door with a loud sickening thud. The front door opened." Welcome home son! " His robot parents rang. Zim stood up and brushed himself off. Annoyed, he walked into the house muttering to himself.

Gir sat on the couch watching a monkey growl and sneer on the screen. Zim rolled his eyes at the little SIR unit. " ooh that . . .HORrible! MONKEY! " He kicked at the ground. Gir looked over at Zim. " hiiiiee! " He squealed. " GIR! I have to go down to the lab, DO NOT! Let anyone in the house! Do you understand!" Gir looked at him with a blank look.

" Ummm GIR? "

Gir just stared off into space, not moving a limb.

Zim was getting impatient.

" AAAAAHH wooOOAAAAAAAOO EHEHeHEeeeee" Gir screamed insanely. Then as quick as it had happened, it was over. Gir had gotten up and was now nearly all the way down the street. Zim smacked his forehead, pulling at his eye lids in frustration. " grrrrrrr! Why do I even BOTHER! "

" Computer!" He yelled at the wall. " whaAat!" It replied with a whine. " I need you to take me down to the main chamber and fast!" The floor started to shift under Zim's feet , then proceeded downward.

_**Somewhere in space.**_

Purple sat on the couch, eating a bag of potato chips. Red, meanwhile, stood on the far side of the large room, looking out the window into the vast amount of space; head in his hands.

He sighed." I don't know purple, I just don't know ". He leaned against the glass and closed his eyes. Tallest purple looked over at him.

" You don't know what? ". Exclaimed purple. Still munching on his chips, getting crumbs all over his robe. Red looked up at his Co-ruler. " I don't know if we should do this ". He said with a look of sadness.

" Why not? He was bound to figure it out on his own, no matter how stupid! He is" He returned to his chip-munching. Red looked out of the window once more, before speaking again. " I mean, what if he reacts to this badly, doncha think that's kinda harsh?"

Purple sat his chips down and hovered over to Red. " Listen, I have my qualms too, but hey!

at least he won't be calling us like crazy any more". Purple looked out the window too. Red rubbed his temples. " I don't know ". He said plainly.

Captain: Sirs, the escapees are getting AWAAAAY!

Then the captain turned and ran out the door, screaming his head off. Purple and Red looked at each other. " well, duty calls I guess ". Red said and hovered out of the door, purple fallowing.

_**In Zim's lab. . . .**_

" GIR! Don't touch that! ". Zim screeched, annoyed at the fact that Gir was touching the energy amplifier . . .again. " oOOH! GIIIIR!" He screamed in rage. The little robot ignored his master wishes and kept on pushing buttons screaming things like; " Whats THAT! Doooo!"

The small Irken lunged at the little SIR unit; Knocking into him head on.( That was probably the first time he had ever done something like that to Gir.) " give . . .m-ee . . .th-the . . AMPLIFIER!" He chocked, struggling with Gir to get it back. " ookeee-doookeee ". Gir said in a goofy manner, letting the device fall to the ground.

Zim gave him a weird look, then got up and brushed himself off. He bent down to pick up the devise. But before he laid a finger on it, large letters came up on the computer's screen.

They read; INCOMING TRANSNITION. Zim jumped; falling to the ground, nearly knocking Gir over with him.

He dashed to the computer. Tallest's Red and Purple appeared on the screen. Zim saluted. "umm, yeah hey Zim, do you mind if we could talk to you for a moment, we have something to tell you". He shook his head in agreement." of course! Sirs". Red cleared his throat, trying to buy some time.

" well, you see Zim". Red frowned in frustration, trying to clear the lump that was forming in his throat. " Zim? You know that 'secret' mission that we gave you?" Purple spoke up. Zim cocked an invisible eyebrow, not knowing what was going on. " what about it Sirs?" Zim said in an uneasy tone. Red frowned. Purple just looked at the ground without emotion.

Red spoke once more. " you see, your mission Zim, your entire life was, . . um ". His voice sounded stifled and horse, as if he was about to cry. Zim knew something was wrong but just, didn't know what. " its all . .". Purple chocked out. The air in the room seemed to suffocate Red. He felt nauseous, and felt as if the life was being squeezed out of him.

" It was all just a lie!". Red cried out in pain, trying not to scream. The dizziness of the room making his head hurt terribly. Purple nearly fainted. Zim's eyes got as big as dinner plates. What were the Tallests saying; were they out of their mind?. He thought. " i . .i-is this some sort of . .joke? " Zim said with a sound of misery.

Purple had gained consciousness and finally spoke up. " Zim, were really, really sorry, but you've been a pest to Irk for way to long and we wanted to put an end to all of this tension once and for all ". Purple looked to Red for some kind of help, but Red gave no reply and turned his face away from Zim's poor pitiful expression.

" I don't understand, I have been nothing of but loyal to Irk all of my life and I'm nothing but an annoyance to you?" Zim said in a high pitched voice, trying to take in everything that was happening. _It's all coming to fast! I knew we shouldn't have done this in the first place! _Thought Red. Thinking gave him a headache.

Red looked up at Zim. He seemed out of it completely. His eyes weren't a shiny maroon color any more. They seemed dull as if he wasn't all there. " We hope that in time you will understand Zim, Oh and you are banished from Irk forever. Goodbye Zim ". Then in a flash, the screen went black and Zim was all alone; sitting in the dark.

The only words that he could think of were;_ What did I do wrong?_

A/N: Whew! That chap took me a while. So, was it good? Did I do okay on my first fic?I left ya'll a cliff hanger. But don't worry I'm working on ch.2 and it'll be a lot better than the first chapter. Any way, you know what to do people. R&R.


	2. It ends tonight

A/N: I FINALLY! Updated! I've been busy with homework! So far Zim must actually get that he was never an Invader. Oh, You'll find out why the Tallest were being compassionate towards Zim. Its kind of confusing but everything will make sense soon enough.

Oh! Kudos goes out to all of my wonderful reviewers! -

I'm also using a song called " It Ends Tonight " By The All-American Rejects. Sadly, I don't own this song or The All-American Rejects. (I wish I did.)

Chapter two: It Ends Tonight

Tallest Red walked down the long isles. Bodies upon bodies were staked in large piles. The stench of death filled the air. Irken men and woman walked past; there expressions were hard to make out. Another pile of dead Invaders were staked in one of the empty spaces in the isle way. Red slowly hovered by.

A man walked up to Red. " I think that's all of them Sir ". He said sadly. Red looked up at the bodies. The man turned to walk off, but Red taped him on the shoulder. "Can you get the captain for me? I have to have word with him ". The small man nodded his head and walked out of the door.

Red looked at all of the bodies. He never thought this was the way the Irken Empire would turn out like in the end. He sighed. There was nothing left. Only the few Irkens that escaped the attack. And Purple; he wasn't one of them. Red closed his eyes; remembering the last words that Purple had said to him.

" _Everyone! Mend your battle stations! " Purple screamed. The soldiers ran around wildly on the front deck. Some picking up weaponry and some pushing buttons on the large keyboards. There was a large explosion. The wall of the massive had a humongous hole. The vacuum of space pulled some of the Irken soldiers out into space._

_Red looked up at the commander looking out of the window at all of the Meakrob ships surrounding the Massive. " How many are there? " Yelled Red. The captain ran to the rale post._

" _a LOT! We're out numbered! " The captain said wide-eyed. _

_Purple looked to Red. " What can we do! I'm out of ideas! " He yelled to Red over the loud explosions and screaming of the soldiers. Red didn't have any ideas. What were they going to do? Then, there was a very loud explosion and Red heard Purple scream. " Huh? Purple! "Red saw in horror that a large piece of metal from the wall had fallen on Purple._

_He was loosing blood at a dangerously fast rate. Red went over to him quickly. "Purple! Are you all right? "Purple moaned in pain. One of his violet colored eyes cracked open a bit. Red looked at him worriedly. "Red . . . I. I . . . don't think that I-I'm gonna make it ". Red looked surprised._

_Purple coughed and continued. " Don't remember me like this; I want you to remember me like I was when we first met; and be happy; If I die, please try to move on with your life ". Purple coughed again, but with blood. Red was trying hard to fight back the tears. "Don't say that Purple buddy, you'll be all right! I know you will! "Finally, he couldn't hold the tears back. He let them fall to the ground._

" _I love ya Red, like a brother ". He looked up at Red one last time and said; "goodbye Red" Then, his violet eyes closed forever._

_(Then, the picture fades and we're with Red in the isle way.)_

Red snapped out of his trance, back into reality. He looked around in a daze. All of that memory of purple's death filled Red with a deep sorrow.

Then, a certain person popped up in Red's mind. _Zim._ He thought. After they had called Zim, the Meakrobs attacked them. Usually, they would have loved to tell Zim to his face about his mission. Red personally hated him, but, after what had happened to the other invaders; considering that Zim was now the only invader left out there; Red actually felt for the little guy.

Zim was the laughing stalk of Irk, but, now that there species was declining rapidly, there was no one to laugh any more. Nearly 90 of there population was made up of invaders.

_How 'could' the Meakrobs over throw the Irken Empire! _He thought. They destroyed all of the invaders so that Irk would be vulnerable. _Curse! Them. _He thought evilly. Ah well, Purple was gone and there was no more Irk to rule.

"What am I going to do? " Red said out loud to himself. He rubbed his temples in frustration. Then, hovered out of the room to go talk to the captain.

_ Your subtleties> _

Zim moped around his lab. He had bags under his eyes indicating that he didn't get much rest in the past few days. The computer tried to ask him what was wrong with him, but all that he said was; "nothing, I'm fine ". Gir also seemed a little worried about Zim.

_ They strangle me; I can't explain myself at all> _

Once Gir had walked up to him and said; "Master? What's wrong?" But Zim just looked at the confused little robot with sad eyes that didn't seem to care any more. He hadn't thought of any more plans to take over the earth. What was the point any way? He wasn't an Invader any way.

_ And all the wants; and all the needs>_

He hadn't gone to school since the transmission. He didn't even wonder if Dib was getting suspicious that he hadn't been to school. Heck! He didn't even care if the entire world was suspicious of him. No. Not any more. He often thought that he should just turn his self in. It wouldn't matter.

_ All I don't want to need at all> _

He sat in his lab; it was about midnight. He had his head in his hands.

_ The walls start breathing; my minds unweaving>_

Gir walked into the room. He had his rubber moose in his hand. Zim turned around and looked at Gir. His expression was pitiful. Zim looked miserable. Then, he got up and left the room; leaving Gir were he was.

_ Maybe its best you leave me alone> _

Zim walked outside. He didn't bother to even put his disguise on. It didn't matter any more; at least not to him.

_ A weight is lifted; on this evening>_

_ I give the final blow>_

Zim looked up at the night sky. The entire Milky Way galaxy was visible. He sighed in awe at the beautiful sight. Ever since he was a smeet, he had always loved looking at the stars. But tonight was no exception. He was too depressed to go star-gazing. The words; "_you've been a pest to Irk for way too long Zim" _Rang in his head. Like a grudge that would never go away.

_ When darkness turns to light . .> _

Zim stood up and went inside. He went down to his lab; dragging his feet as he walked. He walked the many floors of his lab, looking at all of his early creations and attempts to take over earth. Then, he came to the weaponry area. As he walked, his shadow loomed over him, like a monster made of corrupted thoughts and feelings.

(Zim is very out of character, isn't he?) Finally, he came to what he was looking for. It was a large gun that sort of looked like a pistol. It was at least 1'' long and 2' across. Zim's lip began to tremble. He tried to hard to fight back the tears, like he had been doing for the past few days.

But they fell any way. Hot tears streamed down Zim's face, falling onto the floor with a splash.

_ It ends tonight, it ends tonight> _

Zim picked up the gun from the stand and held it tight against his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears to drain out of his eyes. He walked to the computer room and got out a piece of white paper. He wrote something down, and folded the note. He stuck it in the pocket of his invader uniform.

_ Just a little insight won't make this right> _

He put the end of the gun to his temple. "Goodbye Gir" . Those were his last words. With Gir being the only thing left in his world, it was the only thing to mention. He wrapped his gloved finger around the trigger. The gun exploded with fire; splattering Zim's dark purplish blood all over the computer's screen.

The bang echoed through the base, through the lab and throughout the house.

_ Its too late to fight, it ends tonight> _

Then, the house fell disturbingly silent. Zim lay dead on the ground; surrounded in a large river of purple blood. The note was tucked away in his pocket; undisturbed.

_ It ends tonight> _

Gir sat up stairs, watching the scary monkey show. The silence closed in on him. He glanced at the door way, and then turned his attention to the screen.

_ It ends tonight> _

**Zim's note**

_Dear Gir,_

_I hope that you are reading this because I want to tell you something important._

_You are my friend Gir and I know that it seems that I don't like you much, but I do Gir._

_You are my 'only' friend. And I know that by now if you reading this, you know that I'm dead._

_Please Gir, It was my choice. Please try to move on with your life and just be you're self. _

_I want you to forget that you ever had a master, ok Gir?_

_Don't think about me any more._

_I love you Gir; goodbye._

_Love, Zim_

A/N: Wow! That took me forever. I just couldn't stop writing. Any way, I hope that I cleared up some confusion. I hope you all liked my fic. Poor Zim eh? It was a little dark but I was bored and a little insane. Any way, thank you all! R&R.


End file.
